Red Is My Color
by GoGoLexiRanger
Summary: AU Odette Lee Scott is Jason's daughter, she shares her father's affinity for red, and karate, but that seems to be it, until a detention leads to the discovery of a dino gem, and new red ranger powers. Looks like being a ranger is in the family.
1. Chapter One: A Blast From the Past

Chapter One: A Blast From the Past

**a/n: A reviewer brought it to my attention in chapter 2 that I did not specify that this is AU, so this is AU! and it is also working on an adjusted time line, I haven't figured out exactly what year, but Odette's parents (Jason, and a currently unnamed former pink ranger) had her when they were about 19-20ish so this story takes place in 2011 and Odette is one of those August birthday kids, who just turned 16 right before school starts. Thank you so much to prophet144 for bringing this to my attention so I could fix it. :)**

* * *

><p>"ODETTE! GET DOWN HERE! TOMMY ISN'T GOING TO WAIT FOREVER!" Dad shouted up to my bedroom.<p>

Today was the first day of school, not only the first day of my junior year, but my first day at a brand new high school. Dad had decided at the end of last school year that he wanted to move from Angel Grove, California, where he grew up, to Reefside, California where his best friend Tommy lives. This of course wasn't the only reason he decided we were moving to Reefside, he also wanted to start a dojo in the town to add to his chain of them across the country.

I had gotten up hours ago, unable to fall back asleep because I was so anxious. So for once in my life I had spent the amount of time expected of a teenage girl to get ready for school. I was wearing a red floral slightly cut-off top, a pair of denim over-all shorts, red socks, brown work boots that had slightly loose laces, a pair of red feather earrings, a double pale blue gem ring, and my mother's old teardrop necklace. My long black straight hair was hanging down to my mid-back, with all of the extra time I had actually managed to make my bangs look good today, something that never happens.

"I'm here Dad. Good morning Dr. Tommy." I said as I walked down the stairs of our new three bedroom home in Reefside.

"I should not have let Kim take you shopping when we were visiting her in Florida." Dad said shaking his head.

"Oh now it wasn't the shopping that was the mistake Dad, it was the letting her let me raid all of her old clothes, you know from back when you guys were in High School." I answered with a smile and a slight laugh as I began to make myself toast.

"How is Kim?" Tommy asked with a soft concerned smile.

"She's doing great Tommy. She said she was going to come spend Thanksgiving with us, you are welcome to come." Dad said with a smile.

For some reason I tend to forget that Tommy and Kim dated while they were in High School, when they were both members of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers team. I've just always thought of Tommy as my uncle, and Kim as my aunt, that's just the way that it's always been with them, and when I was born they were both broken up, so I've never known them together, I've only ever just heard the stories.

"I might have to take you up on that offer." Tommy said with a smile. "Ready to go Oidee?" He turned to ask me.

Tommy is not only like an Uncle to me, he is also my godfather, and he has only ever called me Oidee. Not Odette, not Ode like Dad or Kim, but Oidee.

"As ready as I am ever going to be." I replied as I started to eat my toast.

"Let's go then." Tommy said with a soft smile as he headed out of the house and to his black jeep.

"Bye dad." I said giving my dad a quick hug, grabbing my small floral print over the shoulder bag.

I followed Tommy out of our house to his jeep dropping my stuff in the back seat and moving to shot gun. Tommy and I are both people that do not like to sit in silence, but we were both so nervous about school and everything that neither of us could bring up the nerve to talk to the other. Instead Tommy turned on the radio and blasted one of the pop stations as loud as he could without getting strange looks.

About ten to fifteen minutes later Tommy's jeep pulled into the school's staff parking lot. I hopped out of the car and handed him his brief case before we both entered the school.

"I'll see you first period then?" Tommy asked me as we walked into the school together. We were parting ways so I could go to homeroom and he could go talk to the principal.

"Yup. I have to actually call you Dr. Oliver for once, it is going to be so strange." I said with a laugh as I headed off in the other direction towards homeroom.

"So strange. I'll see you then Oidee." Tommy said as he went the opposite direction of me.

I walked down the hallway looking on the small map that they had given me during the new student orientation trying to find where my homeroom classroom was. I am not a good map reader, and when walking is thrown in there, it just gets a lot worse.

"Hey watch where you're going." A voice obviously belonging to a teenage boy shouted at me when I accidentally ran into him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you I swear." I answered slightly defensively.

I looked up and saw a teenage boy, who looked about my age, who was dressed completely in green, in what looked like a practice soccer uniform. He had light brown hair that was going into his face slightly and brown eyes, plus a general pompous look. I already knew that he was a jock, I had gathered that from his practice soccer uniform, I have no problem with jocks, unless they are like how this guy appears to be, overly full of themselves, and acting like they are God's gift to High School, that irritates me.

"Whatever." The boy said and started to stalk off to the entrance of the school. I was going to ask him where room 12B was, but he had walked away so fast that I hadn't been able to.

I managed to get to homeroom about two seconds before the bell rang by some miracle. There were a plethora of people milling around in the room and there were a few empty desks.

My homeroom teacher, a Mr. Davidson, took attendance quickly and we all just sat there for five minutes while the announcements were read off through the intercom before the bell releasing us to first period rang.

I somehow managed to find a girl in my science class in my homeroom, so she showed me the way to Tommy's room.

"Good morning class, let's learn about some science." Tommy said with a smile as he started to lecture.

I love Tommy to death, and he is like an Uncle to me, but science just goes straight over my head for the most part. I could tell I was going to be spending a lot of time at his house getting help for this class, and that was not exactly an exciting thought.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Ms. Lee Scott." A feminine voice said as I walked to Tommy's room for lunch. I hadn't really made any friends at school yet, and I wanted to call Dad on my phone and tell him how the first day was going, and Tommy's class room was really the best place for that.<p>

I turned around as quickly as I possibly could to find that woman with short black hair, tan skin, and glasses was standing right in front of me. Her face was almost touching my face.

"It's actually just Scott, the Lee is like a false middle name but not a last name." I answered with a smile. This woman looked mean, but I've found that usually if you are nice to mean people, they start to be nice to you.

"Ms. Scott, that shirt you are wearing is inappropirate it goes against the school dress code as most of the school can see the side of your stomach, you have detention this afternoon. You are also having it because I have heard you on numerous ocasions call Dr. Oliver, Dr. Tommy, and you were seen in the staff parking lot with him this morning. Detention runs from 3 O'Clock to 5." The woman said and turned around quickly leaving the hallway.

I tried to brush it off as I walked into Tommy's classroom but it was just not working. It seemed like that woman was out to get me. Maybe a half inch of my stomach was showing, but I'm wearing overalls, so it isn't like anyone can really look at my belly button or anything. I accidentally slipped and called Tommy, Dr. Tommy not Dr. Oliver in class once, and he was my ride to school, so of course I was in the staff parking lot with him, she seemed to be penalizing me for no reason, and I had no idea who this woman even was.

"Who pissed you off?" Tommy asked as I entered the room and whipped my phone out a little bit too angstily.

"Some woman with really short black hair and glasses just gave me detention! Apparently the half inch of skin you can see with this shirt is distracting, I called you Dr. Tommy instead of Dr. Oliver multiply times, and it is also apparently against school rules for me to be seen in the Staff Parking Lot with a teacher! This is ridiculous!" I said angrily. Trying to focus on my breathing so I wouldn't start screaming.

"That would be Principal Randall. I'll talk to her about the whole staff parking lot thing, but I don't understand why you would get detention for the other things. Kim wore worse in high school, hell, I wore worse in high school, and you only called me Dr. Tommy once. Which seeing as how you've called me Tommy for practically your whole life, that's not that bad." Tommy said calmly.

"Dad is going to kill me. I have straight A's, I've never gotten detention, I've never even missed a day of school, and now my first day of a new school I am going to have detention! I am dead meat when I get home." I said stealing Tommy's rolling chair and sitting down in it with a large deep breath.

"Jason is not going to kill you, he got detention a few times himself in High School, and as much as he would like to act like he did, he never got straight A's. He'll understand. You better get going, lunch is almost over. I'll swing by around five and pick you up." Tommy said with a smile.

"If Dad gets mad at me I'm blaming you." I said sticking my tongue out at him as I left his classroom and headed out to try and find my fifth block classroom.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Principal Randall, I can't do detention today I have to go somewhere." Tommy told the evil principal a few hours later.<p>

I was sitting on a bench in the office with Kira, who was the girl that had helped me find Tommy's classroom early, a black computer geek (self professed) named Ethan, and the soccer player who I ran into this morning, who's name turns out to be Conner.

"That okay, you can take the little deviants with you." Principal Randall said with an devilish smile.

"Alright then guys, come with me." Tommy said as he began to exit the office.

The four of us followed Tommy blindly to the staff parking lot where his black jeep was parked. I managed to get shot gun somehow, and the other three sat in the back seat of the jeep. Tommy briefly informed us that he needed to go to a museum for some research he was doing and it took him about ten minutes to get there. Upon our arrival we saw that the museum was closed, Tommy went to investigate and the four of us went to go find something historical/scientific so we could maybe not have detention for the rest of the week.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't be walking through this forest, I mean there could be sinkholes anywhere." Kira said anxiously as we walked around the woods of Reefside.

"Sinkholes? I think we'll be okay, it's the forest, not a sinkhole danger areaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." I said as I walked and fell into a sinkhole. I heard the others shouting my name and they soon joined me in the sinkhole. "Hey guys what up?" I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"Well we are stuck in a huge hole with no way out!" Conner said overdramatically. I had barely said more than a sentence or two to this guy and he was already annoying the crap out of me.

"You see holes, have walls, walls can be climbed." I said with a fake smile, as I started to try and attempt to scale the wall only to fall straight on my ass when I reached the portion with no more foot holes. "Never mind then." I said after Ethan and Conner both helped me up.

"Why don't we just follow this path and see where it leads?" Kira asked.

I thought it was a good idea so I nodded and started to walk down the tunnel planning on leading everyone. Dad always says that I inherited my natural leadership skills from him genetically and from Tommy from just being around him so much when I was little.

"That's really a good idea, let's go." I said pulling the emergency flashlight out of my bag and starting to head down the tunnel, with Kira following close behind me.

"Hold on babes. I'll go first." Conner said pushing Kira and I out of the way so he was in the lead.

"Babe?" Kira and I said together in shock as we looked at one another.

"I do have name." Kira began angrily and annoyed.

"Last time I checked Conner, I'm the one with the flashlight, so I'll lead." I said pushing him out of the way, with a little more force than necessary.

Conner was slightly taken aback, but he didn't try to lead us through the tunnels again. The four of us walked down the dark tunnels, being guided only by my flashlight. After what felt like fifteen minutes we came across a sandstone wall with wall lamps on either side that gave it the appearance of a door.

"Looks like we're at a dead end. Guess we should-." Ethan began, he was obviously uncomfortable with this whole situation. However, the door-like part of the wall slid up stopping Ethan's statement in its tracks. "Never mind then. Let's just go in and explore this mysterious and creepy room that is underground where we shouldn't be in the first place."

"That sounds like an excellent plan Ethan." I said with a smile as I lead the four of us into the room.

There was something oddly familiar about this room, I felt as if I had been here a million times before. The room had carvings in the wall that looked prehistoric, along with many prehistoric looking artifacts.

In the middle of the room there was a table that looked to be made out of volcanic rock, and had steam coming off of it. On the table were four glowing gems, all different colors there were yellow, green, blue, and red gems. I found myself being drawn to the red gem, almost as if it was calling to me. I looked around and saw that Kira was standing over the yellow gem, Ethan over the blue, and Conner over the green.

I got a felling, a gut feeling that something I never thought would happen to me was going to happen.

I have been raised my whole life on power ranger stories. Mighty Morphin from Dad and Kim, Zeo and Turbo from Tommy, Turbo and Space from TJ and Cassie, and many other stories from just about everyone that has ever been a ranger (Billy's stories from when he lived on Aquitar are the best). The way that this was setting up, seemed to be the start of a new ranger team, I've heard enough of the stories to almost feel as if I know what that feels like.

All of us looked around at each other and grabbed the gem in front of us individually. The moment we grabbed the gems, the room started to shake like crazy.

"Let's get out of here!" Kira shouted, all of us nodded our heads quickly in agreement.

The four of us ran out of the room, and down the tunnel. Once we got to the sinkhole however, things got tricky. There was still no way out of the sinkhole, it couldn't be climbed without something to help, we had no rope, and there was no one above to pull us out.

"Does anyone have any ideas as to how we can get out of this stupid hole in the ground?" I asked everyone.

"Well it's not like one of us can just fly and get us all out of here." Kira said.

What Kira didn't realize was that as she said the word fly she had started to hover slightly and had gotten slowly higher and higher off the ground.

"Um Kira, I think you spoke too soon." Ethan said frankly with a slight laugh as he looked up at Kira, down at the ground and back at Kira.

"What are you talking about Ethan?" Kira began floating around the base of the hole. "Wait, when did I get taller than all of you?" Kira asked confused.

"When you started to fly. Look down." Conner answered.

Kira looked down and the moment she saw her feet floating she flew up even higher. "This is so cool!" Kira said excitedly with a huge smile.

In about ten minutes Kira shuttled all of us out of the hole and back to the surface. After we were back on the surface she couldn't stop flying around everywhere. Not that I blame her, if I could fly, I wouldn't ever be on the ground. As Kira continued to fly, the four of us tried to make our way back through the forest to Tommy's jeep.

"Who are these guys?" Conner asked as we walked.

A split second before Conner said this, a green cloud which had green lighting coming out of it had deposited a tone of people, or dinosaurs, dino-people who were completely black, and looked like they were out for blood.

"I don't know who they are, but they don't look all that friendly." Kira said, slowly floating down to the ground.

"I suggest we run." Conner said and he, Ethan, and Kira all started to run away from the creepy black dino-monsters.

I shook my head slightly and prepared to hold my ground. I've been doing karate sense I was three and I've been competing in karate competitions since I was five. IF there is one thing that I'm good at, it's fighting and defending myself.

"What are you doing?" Conner shouted as he ran back so he was standing next to me.

"I've been in karate since I was three, my Dad owns the new dojo in town, I am not about to run away from a bunch of wimpy dinosaurs. Go with the others, try and get them out of here, I'll hold these things off for as long as I can." I said commandingly.

I looked over to Conner to await his response. HE was giving me a look that I hated and got from other people frequently. It was that look that I was just an innocent little girl, who didn't know what she was doing at all.

Before Conner could respond however, the dino-people started to attack. I dodged, kicked, and punched in every way I knew how, working hard to take these guys down. I continued to fight the dino-people until I was finally given a moment of rest. In this moment I looked over to see Conner on the ground along with Kira and Ethan (they must've back tracked and followed Conner), being stood over threateningly by the dino-people.

I don't know what came over me, but I opened my mouth as if I was going to scream, instead a large throaty roar that sounded like something that may have come out of a prehistoric Tyrannosaurus Rex. The sound waves coming from this roar were strong enough to push all the dinosaur people away. I ran over to Conner, Ethan, and Kira quickly, helping them up.

"How'd you do that?" Conner asked in an astonished and surprised tone.

"Hell if I know, how can Kira fly?" I replied with a slight laugh.

"It must be the gems." Ethan began.

The moment that Kira, Conner, and I looked over at Ethan to hear what he was saying the dino-people started to attack again. Kira was flying over them and kicking their heads, causing them to fall over and get knocked out. I was fighting them using my usual karate style with a sound barrier breaking roar thrown in every now and again. Ethan was holding his own surprisingly well, he was getting good at blocking the dino-people it was almost as if his skin had become hard and reptilian. It took me awhile to find Conner, once I did however, I knew why, he was moving around so fast that he could turn the tables on the dino-people and beat them up without them even realizing he was there.

The four of us continued fighting against these dino-people for maybe ten or fifteen minutes before the cloud that had dropped them off, sucked them back up into the sky.

"Well, that was fun." I said sarcastically. "Ethan, what were you saying about the gems?" I asked him curiously.

"I think what Ethan was trying to say is that the gems have bonded with each of you, giving you each a power." Tommy said as he stepped out from the tree he was standing behind. "So did you guys find anything?" He asked with a knowing smile.

* * *

><p><strong>an: So when I started writing this, I did not plan on it being this AU, and now as I write more of it, and come up with more ideas I realize that is going to get quite AU, so please try and not be so judgmental of it. Mesagog will still be the main villain, well for the first part anyway, and it will still have the same basic plot, Trent will still be the evil white ranger, but there will be some more people coming in as rangers. I hope y'all have enjoyed the first chapter and its crazy AU-ness enough to give this story a chance, and if you feel that way please review. :)**

**xoxo,**

**Lexi**


	2. Chapter Two: Colorful Spandex

Chapter Two: Colorful Spandex

**a/n: a reviewer brought it to my attention that I failed to mention that this AU and that it runs on an adujusted timeline for this story. I am so thankful that they brought this up because I myself hadn't even realized it, for more information on that, please go back to chapter one and read the author's note at the beginning of the chapter. Thank you so much. :)**

* * *

><p>"How long have you been there Tommy?" I asked my godfather curiously.<p>

I didn't even notice the strange looks that Kira, Conner, and Ethan gave me when I called Tommy, Tommy instead of Dr. Oliver. Instead I realized why I had thought that I had seen the room we found the gems in a hundred times, because I have. That room is Tommy's basement.

"Long enough to see that the dino gems chose the right people." Tommy said with the same knowing smile. "Let's head back to my jeep, we can all go to my house and I can explain everything. Oidee, why don't you call your dad? I get the feeling he'll want to be here for this." Tommy finished with a mischievous smile.

I nodded and pulled out my cell phone, as I called Dad to tell him to come over to Tommy's house right away. After I spoke to him quickly, we all walked to Tommy's jeep.

* * *

><p>Going down to Tommy's basement via the stairs was much less creep than the underground route.<p>

"This room should look familiar, it's my basement, but it is also where you guys found the dino gems." Tommy said as he sat down at a desk that had a ton of computers around it.

"Why are these stone thingies called dino gems Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"They're called dino gems because-"Tommy began, but was interrupted abruptly by Dad.

"Oh my goodness Tommy, you sound exactly like you are about to give a Billy speech that it is ridiculous." Dad said interrupting and clapping Tommy on the shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Jason Lee Scott, Odette's dad, and my best friend." Tommy began. "Back to the dino gems. All of the dino gems are from prehistoric times, when dinosaurs roamed the world. They carry energy from a certain type of dinosaur, and the experimentation on one caused, all of the others to become active. It was another one of those experiments that caused what you were fighting earlier, the tyrannaodrones to come to be." Tommy added pausing.

"Wait- you created those things?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"Inadvertently yes. I was working with Anton Mercer a few years ago…" Tommy began.

At the mention of the last name Mercer, I looked at Dad curiously. I had no idea that Tommy had worked with Anton Mercer, and from the looks of it, neither had Dad. I found this incredibly strange, and by the time I realized I needed to be listening to what Tommy was explaining, he was done.

"The dino gems have the power of a specific dinosaur or prehistoric animal, most of them are dinosaurs. The power with these gems, in addition to the dino morphers, will give you four the ability to become power rangers

My jaw dropped, I had a feeling that this was going to happen, but now that it was actually happening I couldn't believe it. I looked up to Dad, I saw his eyes shining and brimming with the same happy pride that was in his eyes every time I won a karate competition or got a good grade in school. My father is the one that taught me to walk, to talk, how to read, how to write, how to fight. I only remember there ever being the two of us. Mom died in a car accident when I was almost a year old, so it only has been the two of us.

"So that's why I'm here." Dad said with a smile and a laugh.

"In this box are your Dino Thunder morphers, when combined with your dino gems they allow you to tap into the gems powers, and become the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Odette, you have the-." Tommy began only to be interrupted by Dad once again.

"Tommy, may I?" Dad asked with pride brimming in his eyes. Tommy nodded handing one of the morphers in the box to Dad. "What dinosaur?" He asked curiously.

"She is your daughter." Tommy said with an eye roll and a proud smile.

Dad's eyes swelled with even more pride as realization dawned on him. He took the morpher and held it up offering it to me, and then he spoke. "Odette, you have been chosen by the red dino gem, you will not only be the leader of this ranger team, but you will possess the powers of the Tyrannosaurus and be the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, wielding the Tyranna sword, which we will talk about later." Dad said with a wink handing me the morpher.

"Thanks Daddy." I said giving him a big hug before returning to the line of Kira, Conner, and Ethan.

I understood the pride brimming from his eyes. Dad had been the first red ranger on Earth, and his powers had come from the Tyrannosaurus Power coin, now here I am, a red ranger, the first girl red ranger, with the powers of the Tyrannosaurus. I'm following in Dad's footsteps, how could he not be proud of that?

"Conner, you have been chosen by the green dino gem, giving you the power of the Velocoraptor, making you the Green Dino Thunder Ranger, and giving you the power to wield the Veloco staff." Tommy said with a smile handing Conner the green morpher. "Ethan, you have been chose by the blue dino gem, giving you the power of the Triceratops, and are the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger. You also have the power to control the Tricera Shield." Tommy added with another smile handing Ethan the blue morpher. "Kira, you have been chosen by the yellow dino gem, giving you the power of the Pteryodactyl, making you the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, and giving you the power to control the Pterya Grips." Tommy said handing Kira the yellow morpher. "You four make up the Power Rangers Dino Thunder team." Tommy finished with a huge smile.

I felt an overwhelming sense of pride in myself and all four of us. I am a power ranger now, just like my Dad, just like my dead mother. I am part of something so much bigger than myself now and I can't wait to fight it out with all the villains and monsters, protecting the human race.

All of a sudden a loud blaring noise enveloped the basement, I've heard enough ranger stories to know exactly what is going on, some monster is attacking the city.

"What is that blaring noise? It's worse than Odette's Tyranno Roar thing." Conner said complaining in a badly trying to be funny way that somehow managed to be funny.

"That Conner is the alarm alerting us that something is attacking the city, it looks like Zeltrax is attakcing the town center with a group of tyrannadrones." Tommy said pulling up a screen showing a live feed of tyrannadrones, and a creepy cyborg looking thing scaring towns people in the town center.

"We need to get down there and help those people." I said fervently.

"So we morph now then right?" Ethan asked curiously, all of us turning to face Tommy.

"Well, there are some-."

"Tommy, just let them morph first, you can explain your points afterwards. Yes, Ethan you morph." Dad interrupted. Putting his hand over Tommy's mouth to keep him from saying anything. I swear the two of them act more like teenage boys when they are together, than the grown men they are.

"Ready?" I asked turning back to look at Conner, Ethan, and Kira, my fellow rangers, to see if they were ready.

"Ready." The three of them replied and nodded.

"Power Rangers, Dino Thunder, power up. Ha!" All four of us said at the same time smashing our dino gems into the morphers.

The next thing I knew I was looking at Dad, Tommy, and my fellow rangers through a slightly tinted sheild. I looked down and saw that I was in completely red spandex. Well almost completely red. On all outer sides of my body there were what would be called white spikes if they were off my uniform but instead they were lying flat. The uniform also had a red skirt that cut off just after my butt and crotch area. I looked over at Kira and saw that she had the same skirt as well. I looked to my chest, on it was a golden circle that had a dinosaur print on it.

I looked around quickly and saw that Kira's uniform was exactly the same as mine except yellow, and that Conner and Ethan's were basically the same design but with no skirt, and in green and blue respectively.

"This is so cool." Ethan said excitedly. I could tell that he was just squirming with the excitement from the fact that he was now essentially a super hero.

"Rangers, I am going to teleport you to the town center right now. When you are done fighting touch the eyes of the dinosaur on your morpher and we will teleport you back here. Good luck rangers." Tommy said preparing to teleport the four of us into our first battle.

"May the power protect you." Dad and Tommy said together as Tommy pushed the teleport button.

Being teleported is not the most fun thing ever, but it is not bad. It took less than a second for the four of us to rematerialize in the town center, in the heat and center of the action.

"Well, don't just stand there. The fighting should be just like before in the woods, it'll come naturally through the power of the gems." I began to explain quickly. I knew that underneath their helements they were all giving me some very flustered and confused looks. They had no idea that I've been raised on Ranger stories and am the daughter of two rangers, however now was not the time to tell them, nor the place. "Well come on then, let's fight these suckers." I said revved up and ready to fight.

For some reason that got them into the action. I fought against a flurry of tyrannadrones, easily taking some of them out and finding more difficulty with others. I soon found myself standing up against the cyborg alone.

"Tyranna Sword!" I shouted, the sword materializing in my hands.

It took me a split second, but I realized what exactly this sword was. It's the Power Sword that Dad and Rocky used back in the Mighty Morphin, or 'Good Ole Days'. It is immensely powerful and I couldn't believe that I was holding it in my hands.

"You are Tommy Oliver's god daughter." The cyborg said in a monotoned voice, not even realizing the great power of the object I held in my hands.

"I prefer Odette, but that works too." I said sarcastically bringing up my sword to prepare for the fight that was sure to occur.

"I am Zeltrax. I have a score to settle with your godfather." Zeltrax said raising his sword to the level of his eye.

"He's not here right now, but I can give you his message." I replied with more sarcasm, preparing my sword for battle.

Zeltrax made the first move, clashing his sword down onto mine causing sparks to come off of both swords. I managed to get my sword up and I made the next move, my sword clashing against his.

Zeltrax and I continued to battle, swords clashing, sparks flying with an ocasional kick or punch thrown in. Every chance I got I looked over to Ethan, Conner, and Kira to see how they were fairing. All of them were holding their own pretty well.

Zeltrax seemed to be convinced that fighting me would settle whatever score he had with Tommy. If anyone with less karate and fighting training than I had been fighting against him, they would be critically injured if not dead by now.

Then Zeltrax did the one thing I'd been hoping and praying would happen, he faltered. It was just a half second, but it lead to him losing his balance for a split second, enough for him to bring his sword down and lower his defenses, giving me the upper hand.

"Fighting me is not going to settle your score with my godfather Zeltrax, just give up already." I said, my sword pointed and almost on his part robotic neck.

"Plus there's a new good in town." Conner began.

"And you bad guys better beware." Ethan added.

"Because we intend to stay." Kira finished.

Zeltrax had a quick look of panic before calming himself down and disappearing in cloud of green light along with the tyrannadrones. I couldn't help but wonder what his beef with Tommy was, Tommy is one of those people who tends to get along with everyone, so anyone holding a grudge against him is very strange, odd, and unusual.

"Are you guys ready to teleport back?" I asked my fellow rangers.

The three of them nodded and we all pressed the eyes of our respective dinosaurs on our morphers at the same time. Our bodies dematerialized and rematerialize right in Tommy's basement.

"Power down." All four of us said together, returning back to our normal appearances.

As we started to chat excitedly about the fight, all thoughts of why Zeltrax had a death wish out for Tommy faded from my mind. All I could think of was how well the four of us had worked together, and we had won our first fight as rangers. The following battles were going to be harder and some were going to be easier, but it didn't matter what foe we faced, because we are a team, and will always help each other and work together.

"If I may." Tommy said interrupting us. All of us gave him our immediate attention, turning our heads and bodies to face him. "There are a few things I need to say. I was going to say them before, but someone, who is Odette's father, stopped me…" Tommy said sticking his tongue out at Dad.

Dad stuck his tongue back out at Tommy, resulting in a bickering argument that include crude gestures insults, and quite a few curse words, between the two of them.

"TOMMY!" I shouted authoritatively, getting them both to be quiet. "Don't let him get to you. DAD! Stop instigating!" I finished shouting. "Now please get back to your point." I added looking at Tommy.

"Thank you Oidee. Now, my points. If any of you don't want to be a part of this, now is the time to walk away. Does anyone feel that way?" Tommy asked, ignoring the funny faces that Dad had been making at him the whole time he spoke.

I looked around at all of us new rangers. I knew innnately that before we had morphed all three of them had their doubts as to whether or not they wanted to be a part of this, I had even had my doubts as well, wondering if I was good enough to lead the team successfully. But now, I know that they aren't going to give it up, or turn their backs on this. Based off of all the ranger stories I know, and now from my own experience, I know that once you save that first person, you can't give it up.

"Okay, now the rules. Do not reveal your identities to anyone unless it is completely necessary and unavoidable, only escalate a fight when your opponent does, and never misuse the power. If you four accept these responsibilities and rules than you will officially begin your lives as power rangers. Do you accept?" Tommy asked.

"I do." I said quickly, without thought. Placing my hand in the middle of the semi-circle we were standing in.

"Me too." Kira said with a smile, putting her hand in as well.

"Being a super hero? Hell yes!" Ethan said adding his hand in as well.

Conner looked around before answering with, "I'll give it a shot." And putting his hand in.

"Dino Thunder!" We all shouted together throwing our hands up and laughing at what we had just done.

It was then that our morphers glowed their respective colors and turned into silver cuffs with our dino gems on them.

"Dr. O, what happened?" Kira asked curiously.

"When you aren't in need of the morphers they transform into those bracelets, which also work as communicators, and will turn back into the morphers when they are needed." Tommy answered with a smile.

"Billy or Hayley?" Dad asked jokingly and he and Tommy started bickering and fighting once again.

* * *

><p>"So the Power Sword? How did that happen?" I asked Dad that night, before we both went to bed.<p>

I was sitting on my new bed in my completely red pajamas. My hair was up in a messy bun on the very top of my head, and my laptop was sitting in front of me on my bed.

"Well, when I came back during the Zeo Team, Rocky gave it to me, told me that it belonged to me and not him. It had been in our old basement back in Angel Grove for years. A few months ago, after I decided we were moving to Reefside, Tommy contacted me, and asked if I could drive up and give it to him, he wanted it for some project he was working on. I didn't get it until this afternoon, when I realized you have the powers of the Tyrannosaurus. I think Tommy knew all along that the red dino gem was going to pick you." Dad said with a soft proud smile. "If your mom was still alive, she would be so proud of you Ode." Dad said as he kissed me on the forehead, and said, "Goodnight."

"Night Dad." I answered as he left the room.

I pulled my laptop closer to me, opened my email and saw that I had a new one from Trent. Trent and I have been best friends since we were seven, and lived next to each other the whole time I lived in Angel Grove. But the moment that I found out that Dad and I were moving to Reefside was when I happened to realize that maybe my feelings for Trent weren't as platonic as I once thought.

I clicked on the email, opened it, and began reading it, excited to see what my artistic best friend had to tell me about his life.

From: Trent Mercer

To: Odette Lee Scott

Oidee,

You will never believe what Dad just told me at dinner (he was actually at dinner today, which is an amazing feat in its own right), Dad and I are moving to Reefside. He said something about there being some activity or something sciencey sounding that he wanted to look into more, so we are moving there over the weekend and I'll be starting at Reefside High next Monday. Didn't I tell you that nothing could keep us apart?

I can't wait to see you again,

Trent

It was on that happy and exciting note that I shut my laptop, put it on the ground, and leaned back to turn off my bedside lamp, trying to figure out what I was going to say when I replied tomorrow.

As I leaned back to turn off the light, I caught a glance of the picture frame on my bedside table. The picture was of Mom, Dad, and I. Mom's long blonde hair was flowing down covering my small body slightly and Dad had an arm wrapped around her shoulder. They were both smiling, and they had somehow gotten Kim to take the picture mid-laugh for me. We all looked so happy. The picture had been taken two months before the car accident that claimed my mother's life. I wish I could've gotten to know my mom, she had so much more of a life to live, Dad and her were only 20 when I was born, and she never got a chance to really know me and I never got a chance to really know her. I wish she was still alive to see me now, to see me become a power ranger, to follow in Dad's footsteps, and her footsteps, even though I am not a pink ranger like she was.

After I turned the lamp off, I laid back against my pillows. I fell asleep with the thought that Mom was seeing me become a power ranger, she was somewhere watching over me, making sure that I was always safe, and being proud of me, no matter what I did. She is always watching.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added this story to their stories alerts so much. It feels so great to write for a fandom that you love, and have people give you could feedback after you first write a story for it. I will try and update this at least once a week, but it really depends on how much time I have write, which is limited because Senior Year involves way too much homework especially with the courses I am taking. Thank you so much to brankel1 for helping me figure out exactly who Odette's mom is! :) Speaking of which does anyone (other than brankel1) think they know who her mom is? If so let me know in the review, and I will tell you if you are right or wrong! Thanks for reading y'all and please remember to review!**

**xoxo,**

**Lexi**


	3. Chapter Three: Old Friends

Chapter Three: Old Friends

**a/n: I am so sorry this has taken so long. I have just, well to put it perfectly frank, life got in the way of my writing. Senior year is hard, college applications, AP classes, projects, homework, still trying to hang out with friends, etc. All the stuff that people always complain about and give reason to why it has taken them so long to update, believe it or not it's true. lol. But the important thing is, I'm back! I finally have the next chapter done and ready for you guys, and I know some of y'all have been waiting on this for a really long time, so I hope it is everything you hoped for. :) And I would just like to clarify one last time that this story is AU, it will not follow the dino thunder plot line very exactly, and it has some AU stuff from the past as well. Now y'all have been waiting long enough for this chapter, so enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Ode, did you do the math homework from Friday?" Kira asked me the Monday of the second week of school.<p>

Kira and I became fast friends in the past week. With ranger training a few hours a day and having a lot of classes together, all of us rangers have become fast friends. However, Kira and I are the only two that really ever talk to each other outside of class.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy just some review stuff. Why?" I asked, closing my locker and swinging my newly acquired red back pack onto my shoulders.

"I just thought it was too easy. Are you doing anything during lunch? I was hoping you could maybe show me that transition in the kick punch combo you taught yesterday again?" Kira asked with a friendly smile on her face.

By the end of her question I had lost focus. Today is Trent's first day of school. Dad and I helped him move in somewhat on Saturday, but I had not seen him since. And now here we he was standing in the middle of the hallway, walking to his new locker with a schedule in hand.

"Ode, Ode. Snap out of it, so kick punch combo during lunch yes?" Kira asked snapping my attention back to her.

"What about after school at Dad's dojo? I've got to go, just let me know in science." I said walking off towards Trent quickly.

"Bye?" Kira answered hesitantly. I knew she was thinking about how strange I was acting, but at the moment that didn't really concern me.

I continued walking towards Trent, he'd opened his locker by this point and was starting to put his stuff in it. The moment her removed his hands and head from the close radius of the locker to get something out of his back pack, I swooped in and took my chance. I ran quickly to Trent's open locker and slammed it shut.

"Haha! First point goes to me!" I laughed happily and Trent looked up at me simply rolling his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised? First day at a new school, and what does my best friend do? Restart our locker slamming war that she is doomed to lose." Trent answered sarcastically as he reopened his locker.

"Oh no Trent. I am going to win this year. I am determined." I said with a mischievous smile.

Trent just shook his head, looked down and resumed putting things in his locker.

The fact that Trent and I are best friends does not make sense to most people. If I were to meet Trent today, chances are we would write each other off and never speak again. Trent is generally artistic and quiet, not loud at all; I on the other hand am too loud, and athletic. Sometimes people like the two of us become just acquaintances, maybe friends, but best friends? Not really. But, when the two of us are together our personalities mix. Trent becomes louder, and I become more quiet. We've taken art classes together, and he has been doing karate with me since he was eight. It is like the two of us are one half of a person, and when we are together we are one person.

"Is the Dr. Oliver that teaches our science class Tommy?" Trent asked as we started to walk away from his locker.

Trent has met Tommy a ton of times, the two of them even joke that I only like people whose names start with T's because they are the only two I let call me Oidee. Because Tommy has met Trent so many times, Dad and I both found it quite strange that Tommy never mentioned working with Anton Mercer, who is and has been Trent's adoptive father for the past nine, almost ten years.

"Yup. Did you now that he worked with your Dad?" I asked as we walked to Tommy's classroom.

"Yeah. It was right before we moved to Angel Grove. I met him about once, it was right after my parents disappeared, so not really a good time to get to know a scared, sad, seven year old boy. Which is probably why he never mentioned it. That silver bracelet! It's new. When did you get it?" Trent finished, changing the topic by noticing my silver cuff with the red dino gem on it.

The one thing about being a power ranger that truly sucks is that I can't tell anyone who isn't a former ranger (a nice little clause there) that I am a ranger, so I can't tell my best friend this awesome thing that has happened to me.

"Oh, Tommy gave it to me. As a welcome to Reefside present, it has a prehistoric gem on it." I said thinking as quickly as I could. I can be a fast thinker on my feet when I need to be, but sometimes it just fails me.

"That's cool. This is his classroom right?" Trent asked as we arrived at Tommy's classroom.

"Yes it is. Good to see you again Trent. Just sit down anywhere and I'll get you a book later." Tommy said with a smile.

"Thanks Dr. Oliver." Trent said emphasizing the Dr. and the Oliver.

Trent and I laughed as we entered the classroom sitting down at a table with Kira, Ethan, and Conner, quickly introducing them to Trent before the final bell rang.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think of Reefside?" I asked Trent as the two of us walked from school to Hayley's Cyber Space after school later that day.<p>

"It's nice I guess. Kind of like Angel Grove but without all of the random monsters running around." Trent said with a joking laugh.

Even though there are no longer any monsters running around Angel Grove, the stories and the lore of the Power Rangers is a huge part of the city. Every year there is the Power Ranger Festival and students are chosen from the High School to be the 'power rangers' and others are chosen to be 'monsters' and they do a choreographed fight for everyone to see. It's always fun, and Trent and I always helped out because Dad's dojo was the one that choreographed the fight.

"Yeah that's a nice part about this city." I said with a forced laugh.

I knew for a fact that there were monsters, real monsters running around Reefside, I had already had to fight them a few times. I just hoped it would be a long while before Trent found out about the monsters, and that he would never find out that I was ranger.

"Yeah I think that's why Dad really wanted to move here. Get away from anything to do with the Power Rangers. He's just hated that festival for as long as I can remember." Trent replied with a slight amount of sadness in his voice.

Trent and I have always both loved the festival, every since we were little and first became friends. Every year before Trent would come over and spend the night (because yes Dad and Mr. Mercer were, and still are somewhat okay with boy/girl sleepovers), and then wake up early with Dad and I to get everything ready for the festival. The two of us always hoped that for our Senior year we would be two of the people chosen to play the rangers. Me, because I knew that once upon a time that Dad, Kim, Tommy, and countless others, including my other were those rangers at one point in time; Trent, because he always loved the lore of the rangers, even though his Dad seemed to hate them. This was just one of the many common interests that Trent and I shared, wanting to be power rangers.

"I think Dad and I are still gonna go back to Angel Grove for the festival this year. You are welcome to join us." I said with a smile as we continued to walk down the street.

Trent was starting his first day at work, working at Hayely's Cyber Space, and I was heading to Dad's dojo to help Kira with that punch-kick combination. Hayely's Cyber Space and Dad's dojo are conveniently next to each other, so we were walking there together, which honestly, even if they had been on complete opposite sides of town we would've done this anyway.

"You know I'll be there." Trent said quickly without thinking and with a slight laugh.

"Do you remember the first time we went to it together, and we both thought that the people playing the rangers were the actual rangers."

"And that the students playing the monsters were the actual monsters, and we both tried to help the rangers defeat the monsters, and ended up ruining the whole thing, because we actually beat up the students playing the monsters."

"And they were super embarrassed because they got beaten by two eight year-olds." I finished laughing happily.

"Just more proof that we have been kicking ass and taking names since we were little." Trent replied laughing.

I laughed back at Trent thinking about all the things we had done over the years, that had been deemed 'crazy' by the citizens of Angel Grove and our respective fathers. As I reminisced I noticed that there were four large robots, that looked like what I imagined Zords to look like heading down the street.

"Hey Trent, remember what I said about there not being monsters?" I asked him quickly, only seriousness in my voice now.

"Yeah, what about it...Holy Shit!" Trent shouted loudly as he saw the large dinosaur robots heading down the street.

"Trent go to Hayely's you'll be safe there. Quickly." I said in a commanding tone.

"What about you Oidee? You really don't think you can handle these things by yourself do you? I mean what do you think you are, a power ranger?" Trent asked me. I knew Trent just wanted to protect me, but all I could think of was the fact that he needed to get out of here now, and I needed to get in contact with Tommy, Kira, Conner, and Ethan.

I turned to look at Trent pointedly, but the look ended up being more of desperation, of me not wanting to tell him my secret, and him needing to get out of here quickly. Realization seemed to dawn on Trent as he saw that look in my eyes.

"Trent just get out of here, trust me okay? I'll try and explain everything later. Now go!" I shouted at him.

The realization grew bigger in his eyes, and I looked down at my wrist seeing that my bracelet had already turned into my dino morpher. Trent nodded and ran off, away from what was going on, I could finally breath a sigh of relief.

"Tommy, what's going on? There are huge robots that look like dinosaurs going through town. I was just walking with Trent and they showed up." I said speaking into my morpher which had turned back into the communicator to fit my purpose.

"I'll explain everything in a minute, I need you and the rest of the team to teleport to the Command Center immediately. Is Trent still with you?" Tommy asked over the communicator.

"No I told him to get out of her and go to Hayley's. He might know about us though, I think he saw my morpher, and I'm pretty sure he realized it before that because I was sending him away a preparing to stay..." I said my voice fading over the walkie-talkie like device.

"Oidee, right now you just need to get down here, we'll worry about Trent knowing or not knowing later. I'm teleporting you know." Tommy said.

I felt my body move from one location to another and the next thing I knew I was standing in the Command Center in Tommy's basement with Kira and Ethan on one side and Conner on the other.

"Tommy what's going on?" I asked Tommy right away, I could tell by the looks on Kira, Ethan, and Conner's faces that they were all thinking the same thing.

"When I was doing my work with Anton Mercer a few years back we created the Dino-Zords, huge robotic dinosaurs that could, if the need be, by a new team of power rangers to fight evil. I thought they were destroyed when the island blew up, but as I'm learning, all of the things I thought were destroyed, really weren't. It seems like they are under the control of Zeltrax, or whoever Zeltrax is working for. However, if you for go to them, and try and connect with your specific dinosaur, you might be able to get them back into control. Otherwise, I don't know what we are going to do." Tommy explained.

I found it odd, not that the robots were meant to be our zords, but that Mr. Mercer had helped to create them, knowing that someday they'd be used for power rangers. For as long as I can remember Trent's dad has hated and detested the power rangers, he almost didn't let Trent go to the Angel Grove Power Ranger Festival every year. So I found it incredibly peculiar that he would help Tommy build something like this, but then again, I've only known Trent since he was seven, and when Tommy and Anton Mercer were working together, it was nearly ten years ago.

"It will be easiest to connect with your dinozords if you are morphed, so you guys need to morph, and then I'll teleport you out of here." Tommy said.

I nodded readily, noticing a look that Tommy was giving me, that probably had something to do with what I had told him earlier about Trent maybe realizing that I was a ranger. "Ready?" I asked my team jumping into action.

"Ready." They all replied looking serious and prepared.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" I shouted with them.

The next thing I knew all four of us were morphed, and standing in the center of town, where the dinozords were starting to really cause mayhem and possibly start destroying buildings. I looked up to the sky and saw a huge yellow zord, that looked much like a pterodactyl flying around and attempting to attack buildings. I saw a large green zord, that looked like a velocoraptor running towards me, trying to topple one of the buildings near where we were standing. I heard the large blue triceratops zord before I saw it, and it almost completely ran over all four of us. Finally I saw a huge red zord that looked similar to a tyrannosaurus that was trying to attack a building. I looked at Conner, Kira, and Ethan, all in uniform, knowing that they had the same look of determination that I had on my face on theirs.

"Let's go guys." I said in my leader voice. All three of them nodded at me and we separated.

Tommy hadn't really been clear as to how we would get our zords to recognize us, but I had a feeling that getting near the zord, in uniform and forcing it to pay attention would be enough.

I ran to my zord, and tried to get it to stop attacking the building it was doing a number on. I couldn't seem to get its attention, so I pulled out my laser and started shooting at it. That caught it's attention, finally. Once the zord was looking at me, it started to try and attack me. I just glared at it, thinking hard, trying to project my thoughts to it. I remembered all of the stories I had heard over the years about the good battles that rangers had won with the help of their zords, and I hoped and prayed that those got projected into my zord.

Right when the huge Tyrannosaurus robot was about to attack me, it stopped, and did the most curious thing. It bowed to me, putting it's head right where I was standing. I walked up to the zords head and soon found myself inside the cock pit of the large robot. I looked around and saw that it was how I had always imagined zords to be when I was younger. Proving once again that me being a power ranger was truly a dream come true.

In the cockpit I looked around and saw that Conner, Ethan, and Kira were all getting along with their zords similarly. I took this as a very good sign, and once I saw Kira enter the pterodactyl zord I made my zord wave to her. I then turned to where Conner was entering the velocoraptor zord and made my zord wave to him as well. Finally I made my zord wave to Ethan's triceratops, who made a loud roaring sound. I couldn't help but to laugh. We had just stopped our zords from destroying the city, and now if Zeltrax, or whoever was in charge in the greater scheme of what was going on in Reefside decided to make their monsters grow, we would be prepared, and we would be able to kick their asses.

"Alright guys, you can hope out of the zords, they'll go and be stored in one of the mountains for now until you need them and then you can teleport back to the command center." Tommy said into the intercom that was in our zords.

"You got it Dr. O." Kira, Conner, and Ethan all said together as I said "You got it Tommy."

All of us got out of our zords and were back in the command center in no time. After powering down, all four of us couldn't help but to share how cool we all thought it felt when we were getting the zords to listen to us.

"Look I gotta get home, my mom's going to kill me when she finds out that I stayed out this late on a Monday." Conner said with a laugh quite a few hours later after some celebratory pizza. "Kira, Ethan, you guys still need rides?" He asked.

"Yes please." Kira said. "I still have to do the rest of that math homework." She added with a light groan.

"I have to start my computer math project, I think I win." Ethan said with a snicker.

"I'll help you with that punch kick combination at Dad's dojo tomorrow right after school Kira." I said with a laugh as they all headed out of the command center.

"Thanks Ode." Kira said as she headed up the stairs.

I would've walked out with them, at least to Conner's car before going back in and asking Tommy for a ride home, that he was going to provide anyway, but right after we had powered down, Tommy had asked me to stay later so he could have a word with me, and I knew exactly what that word was going to be about; Trent and him potentially knowing that I was a power ranger.

I walked over to Tommy's kitchen table and grabbed another slice of cheese pizza, I started to eat it as I sat down and just waited for Tommy to start talking. He didn't say anything, he just simply started to clean the dishes before sitting down.

"Oidee, we need to talk about this." Tommy said, finally saying a word as he took a sip of his water from a tall glass.

"Talk about what Tommy? All you're going to do is lecture me about how I can't tell Trent that I'm a ranger, that it goes against the code, and everything that is good about the power. That I'll have to hide it from him every day as long as I'm still in uniform, and even if he does figure it out, I'll always have to deny it, and come up with fragile excuses that can be torn down within seconds about where I am when I disappear. I know the drill Tommy, both of my parents were rangers, I was raised by an extended family of rangers, I know the stories, I know the consequences. Can you please just spare me the lecture and give me a ride home." I said fighting the tears that were starting to fall slowly down my cheeks.

"It'll all work out Oidee, for better or worse. Come on, let's go to the car." Tommy said as the two of us exited his house and hoped into his jeep

The ten minute ride to my house was silent, with only the light hum of the radio to break up the first time awkward silence. It was killing me slowly knowing that I wasn't going to be able to tell Trent my secret. Trent, who I have told everything since I was seven years old, Trent who knows that my dad is a ranger because he was there for all of Dad's ranger stories. Trent who has heard every single theory I have ever had about my Mom (I went through I whole phase when I was ten, where I thought I saw her all the time and that she wasn't really dead). Trent who knew just as much about the rangers as I did. Trent who was my rock, was now the one person that I couldn't tell my secret to. Dad had it easy, when he became a ranger all of his good and best friends were his fellow rangers, he didn't really have to hide it from anyone other than his parents, and Gram and Gamp have always seemed pretty lax about it to me (they know now, even though they didn't then), I have Dad and Tommy to talk to it about, that's it. I'm getting close with Kira, Conner, and Ethan yes, but not as close as I am with Trent. That level of closeness can't be achieved within a matter of weeks, even if that time has been spent defeating monsters and saving the world. The one person that I wanted to talk about this was the one that I couldn't, and I knew it was only a matter of time before that tore me, and me and Trent's friendship apart.

"It will get better and work out Oidee. I promise." Tommy said as we pulled into my houses drive way.

I just nodded, knowing if I spoke I was going to end up venting, and that would just make all of the emotions I was feeling all the more real. I clung to the words that Tommy said, hoping that in fact, like he said everything would work out for the best, but I couldn't help but to fight a stinking feeling in my chest that said everything was going to turn out for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>an: so there you go. There is the long awaited next chapter. So in case y'all still haven't realized this, this fic is quite AU! Trent is still a similar character but kind of the same, and Tommy has grown up quite a bit as he has in series. I'm not super happy with this chapter, but it is getting me back into the swing of writing this fic which is what I need. Though I am quite excited for the next chapter, which I will try and get up sometime next week. Please remember to leave your kind reviews and such. Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long!**

**xoxo,**

**Lexi**


End file.
